


Even If The Sky Is Falling Down

by Yoonmin_Trash_14



Series: stray kids x reader [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Lights, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, cherry blossom tree, cuteness, meteor shower, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmin_Trash_14/pseuds/Yoonmin_Trash_14
Summary: A meteor shower. A first kiss. A cherry blossom tree. Fairy lights. What more can I say?





	Even If The Sky Is Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_fandoms_forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/gifts).



> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EMMAAAAAAA I HOPE YOU LIKE ITTTT

 

"Jisungieeeeee!!!" you shout. "TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT!!!!!"

A groggy Jisung wakes up from his beauty sleep at 8 pm, ("hey! i was tired!) and says 

"wha-? why u wake me up so early wahhhh"

"THE METEOR SHOWER JISUNGIEEEE"

"OHMYGOSHITOTALLYFORGOTWTFWHYDDNTYOUWAKEMEUPEARLIERINEEDTOGETREADY"

"u dickwad"

"sorryyyyy"

As Jisung got up to go change for the meteor shower, you smiled. You think back to when you first met, at an astronomy club meeting in your college, and you did an icebreaker challenge together. The first words he said to you were "THERE ARE ALIENS UP MY NOSE" and since then, you've been dying to find them. Somewhere along the way, in your adventures to find those little aliens, you fell in love with the boy. You loved his quirkiness, how he knew when to be serious and when not to be, and how he was always ready with a joke or a hug to make you feel better when you were down. But the best part of all of this was that he loved you back. Hearing his story, you never wanted to stop reading. And you never would.

 

***

 

When Jisung came out of your shared room, you gasped, because he looked so stunning. He was themed perfectly for the occasion, with a navy blue fuzzy sweater with illuminating stars, and tightly fitting black leather pants. One look at him and your mouth went dry, and you wondered from where he conjured up this heavenly outfit.

"Y/n, are you just gonna keep staring or what? I know I look stunning but we're wasting time you know" He winked at you, and you felt like all of the blood in your body was going to explode out of your nostrils at once (you kept it in because you needed to be alive to see Jisung). 

You groaned and said, "I'm just looking at how absolutely childish you look."

"If that were the case you wouldn't be staring straight at my lips"

You blushed intensely and tried to avert your gaze, but you just couldn't look away at the Jisung who was now staring into your eyes with equal intensity. 

"Well Jisung, you can't possibly yell at me because you're currently staring at me the exact same way"

"Well I'm sorry then, you just look so heavenly. Do you want me to stop looking? If you do, I can't. Because you're just too beautiful"

"OHMYGOSHSTAHPITYOUKNOWIMSHYWHYDOYOUDOTHISTOME"

"love you too"

"..."

 

***

 

As these events had occurred, time had passed, and the new couple had eaten dinner and headed out in their car to the hill where the viewing party was taking place. When they reached there, it was close to 10:00 pm. The viewing point was pretty far away, but it was worth the drive. You parked the car in the grass at the bottom of the hill, and as you walked up the hill, you spotted a beautiful cherry blossom tree. It was May, and the tree had bloomed beautifully. There were swirls of petals flying in the wind, contrasting the rich navy blue of the sky. As you got closer to the tree, you found that it had been strung with beautiful, warmly illuminated fairy lights, and a soft white blanket had beet set out onto the ground there. You wondered if anyone had been sitting there when you found a note card on the blanket, reading 

"To anyone who finds this: I made this for you, for you to enjoy your night. Whether it be with someone special that you love, or just you loving the stars, this is a gift for you today. I hope everything in your life goes well. Enjoy the meteor shower!!"

Thinking that whoever wrote this note was an angel, you tucked the note away and called Jisung over to sit under the tree with you. He took one look at the arrangement in front of him and gasped, sitting down on the blanket and lacing his fingers with yours. 

"Y/n, what is this? It's so beautiful!"

"Don't worry about it, Sungie. A little angel sent it to us from heaven" you giggled and said. 

"Oh, you're too cute"

You both looked forward, as the cherry blossom tree swayed in the soft wind, creating a mini meteor shower of petals above your eyes. 

"Look! The meteor shower's starting!"

As the little streaks of light started to fly through the air, Jisung couldn't help but turn around and look at you. You didn't notice though, and smiled as you were so enraptured by the meteors in the sky. Jisung, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off you. You finally noticed, and said "Jisung, pay attention!! It's raining stars!"

Jisung giggled at your childish statement, giving your hand a squeeze and looking up at the sky with you. The view was so beautiful, golden lines of light blazing through the blue sky, leaving fiery trails behind. They watched, movements stilled by the beautiful scene in the sky, as the balls of light chased each other across the sky. Jisung once more looked at you, loving her pure happiness and joy in the moment. You looked back at him, and you lost yourself in his loving gaze. You both sat there, staring lovingly for a while. You can't stop yourself from looking at his moist lips illuminated by the stars, and you find yourself gravitating toward him. He looks at you, leans in, and your lips connect in your first kiss as a couple. You still in shock for the first second, but then melt into the kiss, enjoying every moment of it, and never wanting it to end. Jisung closes his eyes, and so do you, and you both kiss for a minute, loving each other, and when Jisung pulls away, you look at his lips. Swollen, pink, wet, and beautiful. You loved him that way. You both leaned in, eyes closed again, foreheads touching, holding hands.

"Y/n?"

"Yeah?" you breathe softly.

"Even if the sky is falling down, I'll never let go of you."

And you both lay there, arms around each other, a couple joined by the stars, never to let go.

 

 

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> EHEHEHHEHE
> 
> yalls know the rules


End file.
